


nothing left to lose

by FreakCityPrincess



Series: Fire of Rebellion [6]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eli Vanto P.O.V, Homesickness, M/M, Mentions and discussions of slavery, Moral Dilemmas, Pining, Thrass Lives 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakCityPrincess/pseuds/FreakCityPrincess
Summary: How many stories had Eli heard, out there in Wild Space and the Outer Rim, about the cruelty of slavers? How many times had his parents warned him of the routes frequently traversed by them, routes to be avoided at all costs?He had joined the Empire because it had seemed like alegitimatecareer path. Because they governed the galaxy, and looked after its people. They were legitimate. No secrets or shadows with moral implications, like the rebel cells that they dealt with, no uncalled-for strikes on civilians under their protection, unlike the insurgents and rebels who opposed them, chasing a futile dream with no regard for innocent lives.Eli wondered now how true his picture of the rebellion was. How true his picture of theEmpirewas.
Relationships: Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Fire of Rebellion [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/982767
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	nothing left to lose

Eli felt none of the usual heady rush of victory and fulfillment when they won this one. 

If this compromise could even be _called_ a win. He was glad to be dismissed from duty, glad to be striding purposefully down the _Chimera's_ pristine corridors with his eyes burrowed into his datapad, undisturbed by passers-by. 

Still, the sterile cleanness of the walls seemed to be mocking him. Whenever he glanced up, all he could see was a stark juxtaposition to bloodstained crates and boxed-in living spaces, stale air and the scent of dirt and death. 

_They weren't passengers. They were prisoners_. 

Eli turned the corridor leading up to his quarters. His new, upgraded quarters, fit for a Lieutenant Commander of the Imperial Navy, with a lot of leg room, a bigger bunk, and a private 'fresher. 

_Not just prisoners. Slaves._

Eli keyed his door open and nearly stumbled in. All he could see was bloodstained walls. The ghosts of dead bodies left to rot. Matted fur of the natives from Kasyhyyk. 

"Fuck," he swore out loud. "Fuck!" 

Fist colliding with the wall. Sharp, searing pain. Eli did it again. And again. He swung at the bloodied walls, made of cheap wood and smelling like decay, the expletives and then the tears flowing freely. 

Until he tripped backwards, slumping to the floor with wounded knuckles, holding them tight to his uniform tunic and colouring the olive green a darker shade. 

_You really think any of those things are likely?_

Blinking the water from his eyes, Eli looked down at his hands, at the ruined uniform, and at the shiny Lieutenant Commander's rank plaque pinned to his lapel. 

_No._

The Empire was using slaves. 

_They are now Imperial assets._

He and Thrawn spent their days hunting and shutting down pirate rings and slaving operations, and the Empire was using slaves. 

_Indentured servants. Imperial assets._

_Bullshit._

How many stories had Eli heard, out there in Wild Space and the Outer Rim, about the cruelty of slavers? How many times had his parents warned him of the routes frequently traversed by them, routes to be avoided at all costs? 

He had joined the Empire because it had seemed like a legitimate career path. Because they governed the galaxy, and looked after its people. They were _legitimate._ No secrets or shadows with moral implications, like the rebel cells that they dealt with, no uncalled-for strikes on civilians under their protection, unlike the insurgents and rebels who opposed them, chasing a futile dream with no regard for innocent lives. 

Eli wondered now how true his picture of the rebellion was. How true his picture of the _Empire_ was. 

Could it all just be propaganda, manipulation and overwhelming power? Because if the Empire could deal in slavery while assuring its citizens that they would end it, there wasn't really a limit Eli could see in terms of what other deceptions the Empire was capable of. 

Dangerous thoughts, he knew. But thoughts that had to be addressed. Half of him wanted to be told more lies, countering lies, so he could justify the revelations coming his way and move on with his life. 

Half of him wanted to know everything about the lie he was living, and to act on that knowledge as swiftly as possible. 

Eli picked himself off the floor, wincing at the insistent sting of pain in his hands. He crossed the room to his 'fresher and washed the blood off his hands. 

First he'd scrub the day's grime and guilt off his skin until it felt as raw as the open wounds on his knuckles. Then, he would talk to the only person who could give him the insight he needed. 

  
  


Thrawn asked him to meet at his quarters instead. 

Unlike the Commodore's office, which Thrawn had yet to re-furnish, his quarters were stripped bare except for a rug the colour of snow and a painting of white and blue lines. The art, Eli knew, belonged to the previous occupant, who'd left a good deal of it behind. Thrawn had removed everything in the living quarters except for those two items, although he'd left the office untouched, to be dealt with another time. 

Eli wondered bitterly how many of those pieces had been acquired through legitimate means. With the Empire, it wouldn't surprise him. 

It no longer would. 

Thrawn was waiting for him by a holo-display in the center of the room, the rest of the lights dimmed. He looked up only when Eli was a few steps away. 

"Good evening, Lieutenant Commander." 

Thrawn's voice was soft, strangely melodic, and gratefully familiar. Some of the tension in his shoulders dissipated. Familiar was good. Here, at least, was something he knew and trusted his instincts about. 

"Commodore." 

Thrawn's eyes seemed to pierce into him, like the Chiss could see into his darkest thoughts, very much the same way they were rumored to be capable of, in some of the stories he'd heard growing up. Now he knew that was just myth, but it didn't shake the feeling. 

"You are distressed." 

Eli laughed, a sharp, short bark. "That is one word for it, sir." 

Thrawn inclined his head in invitation. "Please. Join me." 

_Always,_ Eli thought. 

He stood before the holo-display, beside Thrawn, letting his eyes take in the information before him. 

Not information. Art. But it was all the same to Thrawn, anyway. 

"What do you see?" 

Eli considered the pictures. Greenery. A forested world. Flowers that blossomed beautifully on the ground, expressed in liberal strokes of sapling-based paint, all painted rather clumsily. There was no symmetry, no straight lines or discernible geometry. The art's beauty was simply in how _wild_ it was. Not bound by the laws of symmetry or geometry. Free. 

He told Thrawn what he observed. He'd been getting good at understanding art, to some extent. 

"Very good, Commander." Thrawn's gaze lowered back to the display. It shifted, exhibiting a new collection of the same species' art. 

Now Eli could see how the species in question had depicted themselves. There was no doubt in his mind. 

"Kashyyk," he murmured. 

"Yes." Thrawn looked his way. Met his steely gaze. "Have you ever been?" 

"No," said Eli. More of the tension left him. "But I have met Wookies before. I could never speak Skyriwook, but I understood some. My family has worked with them." 

"They are an unerringly social species," said Thrawn. "Strongest is their sense of community, and the bond they share with one another. They show a great deal of respect towards the environment, and believe themselves intrinsically connected to the environment of their homeworld." His tone took a blunt edge, the light of his eyes seeming to dull before Eli. He'd never seen that happen before. "To imprison such a people, in an environment far removed from their homeworld, and to separate them from their community, is the greatest form of punishment they can be given." 

Eli couldn't take it anymore. "You and I both know this isn't about punishment. It's about what the Empire wants and how far it'll go to build itself."

Thrawn pursed his lips. "You are not wrong." He turned off the holo-display, pitching the room in a hollow darkness. 

Eli counted five heartbeats before the lights came on again, though when they did, they were harsh on his eyes. It took him several more heartbeats to blink the spots from his vision. 

Thrawn's red eyes flashed down to his bandaged hands, held in a loose grasp at his front. 

And Eli instantly wanted to hide. To leave. There it was, clear evidence of how badly he was taking this, while Thrawn managed to approach even this situation with rational calm. Doubtless he'd already thought of a way going forward, and here Eli was, floundering, unsure of which way was up. 

_Fuck_ , what would he do on his own? He needed Thrawn more than Thrawn needed him. And it couldn't have been more obvious than in this moment. 

"That has not been taken proper care of," said the Chiss. "The bandage is dry and irritable. You have not used bacta." 

Eli shook his head, the ghost of a shameful smile on his face. "Bacta, Thrawn? That's considered a _luxury_ in the Outer Rim. Even when all the Empire's bacta is harvested there. I can't keep lying to myself that I don't see it." 

Thrawn didn't respond for a moment. Then, he acquised with a minute nod. "Nevertheless." 

Eli let himself slouch on the sofa with his hand outstretched while Thrawn meticulously undid his shoddy work across from him. He was careful and precise in this, as he was in all things. Eli had greater reasons to admire him; but this insight into how Thrawn's mind was arrayed, neat and orderly like matrices and numbers, he found that perspective most valuable. 

Eli gave an audible sigh of relief, although it was frought with irrational guilt, when he felt the cold press of bacta on his wounds. His fingers twitched when Thrawn wrapped them back, with a softer bandage, soaked in antiseptic. 

"I understand your anger," started the Chiss, so quietly that Eli almost missed it. He moved onto his other hand as he spoke. "Being forced to watch injustices, and being held back from acting on them." 

"You feel the same," said Eli, and he didn't know why he was so relieved about something he'd already known, but he was. 

"Yes. But this is not the first time." 

Eli frowned, sitting up a little. Thrawn _rarely_ disclosed anything about his past. "What was the first time?" 

Thrawn paused. "I have told you that my people do not believe in preemptive strikes."

"And that's all I know about that." 

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. Consider what you know and what you do not, Eli." 

_Eli._ Thrawn hadn't called him that in years. The last time, so far as he remembered, was when Thrawn was still a Captain, and he an Ensign. 

Eli thought about it. Now that the gears were shifting, it wasn't too difficult a story to trace. 

"You wanted to fight an enemy that hadn't turned on the Chiss yet, but were already destroying other worlds. The Chiss had a fleet that could stop them. But they didn't want to intervene." 

There was the slightest of smiles on Thrawn's face. One that was interlaced with pain and pride both. 

"Yes. When I was in a position to do so, I intervened. The Vagaari were only one of such threats to my people." His gaze hardened. "I ensured that they would be a threat no longer. I do not regret the action I took. My only regret is that I could not do the same to the Grysk fleet." 

Eli felt a cold shiver run up his spine. The way Thrawn spoke of his enemies, how easy he'd made their total destruction sound－ Eli was glad, infinitely glad, that they were on the same side. 

Except that Thrawn had pledged those skills to the Empire. And for Thrawn to do to the Empire's enemies what he had done to the enemies of the Chiss, given the very real possibility that all those rebels, insurgents and freedom-fighters were the ones fighting for the right reasons－

"I know," said the Chiss, like he could read Eli's thoughts. "But it is a necessary course of action." 

"How could you?" asked Eli, in almost a whisper. His throat felt constricted, his eyes tense with unshed tears. "You know that the Empire is...that it's…" 

"I know," said Thrawn softly. "If there was any other option, I would take it. But there is none." 

Eli dropped his face into his hands, defeated. He knew a lost cause when he saw one. And anyway, even if Thrawn agreed to defecting, to leaving this lie behind, what would he do then? How would he help his people? Certainly the rebellion was far weaker than the Empire, and focused on their own battles, and would never turn their attention to whatever that lurked in the Unknown Regions that was so dangerous Thrawn needed the Empire's aid to defeat it. 

He couldn't deny it anymore. _He_ was thinking of defecting. But to leave... _this,_ to leave _Thrawn,_ the only person in the Empire who would understand, who would keep his secret safe, and to fight for the other team and _against him,_ was as difficult a thought to swallow as the unknown future waiting for him among the ranks of the rebels. 

"You know…" Eli looked up, a bitter taste in his mouth, "If the rebels had you, they would have a lot more success in what they did." 

"You wish to join the rebels?" 

There was no judgement in his tone. Eli sighed, pulling his knees closer to his chest. Thrawn didn't much care for boots or feet on the couch. Another element of familiarity. 

"I don't know what I wish. Mostly to be away from the Empire, I guess." 

Thrawn's gaze drifted to the table where the holo-display had been. 

"That can be arranged." 

Eli turned his way sharply. Had he just…? 

"What do you mean?" he demanded. "Tell me. How is that possible? What would I even do?" 

"Eli." Thrawn met his eyes again, dark red facing a much softer brown. "For years I have observed your progress in tactics, mind, and leadership. I have worked alongside many competent Imperial officers, but you have always outshone them in one way or another. Just as my aid would be extremely beneficial to the rebellion, yours would be of great value to the Chiss Ascendancy." 

  
  


Purpose. 

It was something Eli Vanto had expected to find in the Galactic Empire. A sense of service. Stability. Legitimacy. 

For a time, he'd found all this, and more. 

It hadn't lasted. 

This time, though, Eli had a good feeling it would. 

Making his way into Thrawn's quarters, he found the usual holo-display waiting for him, of words strung together in sentences, almost clinical images of mundane, everyday objects. The display of a language lesson. 

Smiling, Eli took his place beside Thrawn, prepared for the increasingly challenging questions and conversations that would follow. He had taken to learning languages passionately as a child, and no matter how difficult the lessons were, that old excitement was easily rekindled. 

"Good day, Eli," greeted Thrawn in Ceunh. He had not addressed him by rank in private since the day he'd proposed this plan. Eli had been proud of that rank, once－ but now he was happy to be able to forget it, once in a while. "What do you see?" 

The first test of the night, identifying objects, and stating what he knew about them in Cheunh. 

"The first is a hyperdrive ring," Eli began confidently. "Sirius Cybernetics Corporation, a failed model, which was supposed to eliminate the need for a backup hyperdrive." 

"Very good. And the second?" 

Eli considered his vocabulary a moment. "That is a horsehead nebula, the kind tthat must be navigated past in the Unknown Regions. This one is only a jump away from Copero." He paused. "And we have similar nebulas in Wild Space. We can even see one above Lysatra, when it is dark." 

Thrawn raised a delicate eyebrow. "Indeed?" 

"It's beautiful," said Eli. "But I've forgotten the word for _night_."

Thrawn told him. Then, with an almost wistful expression, his gaze was back on the holo. "I have not told you much about Copero." 

Eli perked up in interest. "No, you have not." 

"Csilla is my homeworld." Thrawn turned fully to face him, his back to the display. "I spent most of my early years there. After being named Trial-born to the Mitth family, my brother and I were given offices on Copero, and allowed to work under the purview of the Mitth." 

"What was it like?" 

Thrawn treated him to a meaningful look. "You are the one that must be speaking at length, Eli." 

Eli huffed. "What about listening? Doesn't that help too?" 

The slightest sliver of a smile crossed the Chiss's face. "Perhaps," he conceded. "But you will not need to know a great deal about Copero." 

"I want to," blurted Eli. Then, colour touching his cheeks at the realization of how that had come out, he amended his enthusiasm with what he hoped was a most logical, Thrawnlike justification. "What I mean to say, is that if you were stationed there, and you're my main referral to the Chiss, wouldn't it be better if I knew?" 

"You only wish to learn more about me." 

Eli blushed. Sometimes, damn the Chiss and his insight. He couldn't even argue with that. Thrawn knew he was right. 

"Well, can you blame me? I'm about to go work with the Chiss fleet, but I don't know a lot of things about...the only Chiss _I know._ Sorry. Was that phrasing okay?" 

"It is acceptable," said Thrawn, a trace of humour in his eyes. "A better phrasing would be: there isn't much I know about the personal life of the only Chiss I have acquainted with." 

Eli was halfway into repeating this phrase when it hit him. 

" _Force,_ I was just curious! I didn't asked for your deepest, darkest secrets or anything." He crossed his arms, scrunching his nose almost petulantly. 

"I know, Eli," said Thrawn, still amused. The lightness of his tone assured him he was indeed only jesting. "And I will tell you more. But don't allow your curiosity to distract from these more important lessons." 

"It's pretty important to me," Eli pointed out. "I mean. In the sense that－ well－ we're friends, alright? And I trust you. So. I'm not _asking_ , but if there _was_ anything like, say, a deep, dark secret, it's safe with me. You can tell me small things like how it was like in the place you grew up. I want to know. Not for any other reason, I just－ _I do_."

Thrawn studied him for a minute, before facing the display again as if he hadn't said anything. "The next item, please, Eli." 

Eli didn't _pout,_ but it was with the greatest effort that he restrained himself. Trust Thrawn to surreptitiously avoid any and all questions about himself. Maybe he liked cultivating an air of mystery. Maybe he enjoyed getting under Eli's skin. Either way, this looked suspiciously like it was a game to him, and Eli, for one, refused to be played. 

"That is a troop transport frigate," he said in Cheunh, waving dismissively at the image before him. "Carries about fifty, sixty people at the most. Do you have these?" 

"We have similar ships," said Thrawn, "For similar purposes." 

Without waiting for Thrawn, Eli drew up the next item. And froze where he stood. 

Hovering before him was a large three-dimensional model of a planet, rustic brown with spots of metallic green, with a natural asteroid belt encircling it in orbit. It was _beautiful_.

"Copero," explained Thrawn, almost reverentially. "You wanted to see it, did you not?" 

Eli was struck speechless. He looked from the planet, to Thrawn, and back at the planet again. 

"But...how?" 

"How did I acquire this image?" Thrawn smiled, one of his rare, reserved half-smiles that never failed to make Eli's heart beat faster behind his ribs. 

"Yeah…" Eli trailed off in Basic. In all their time doing these lessons, Thrawn had shown him objects that were _similar_ to what the Chiss had, but nothing really from the Unknown Regions or the Ascendancy, because no such images were available in the Empire's archives. But for _this..._

"I took few items with me when I left my world of exile," he explained. "One of those items was an array of holo-images. I disassembled the equipment, of course, for security purposes, but recently I attempted to restore the corrupted data. I was successful." 

Eli blinked, taking an instinctive step back. The planet seemed to gleam, even from space, like finely-polished metal with strategic spots of brass rust. "You have more?" 

"I do," confirmed Thrawn. "And now, considering your remarkable, but not unexpected progress in Cheunh, I wish to spare you the rest of tonight's lesson. I will do my best to answer your questions." 

Eli grinned. "Kriffing _finally._ " He faltered. "Are you sure, though? If you don't want to answer a question, you know－" 

"I am certain. Would you like a drink?" 

Eli nearly did a double-take. _Had Thrawn just...?_

"Yeah," he stammered. "Sure. I'd like that." 

His face felt even warmer when he noticed the Chiss's almost-smile as he walked past. 

Willing himself not to read too much into the sudden turn of events and the fact that they were apparently about to share a drink alone in _Thrawn's quarters,_ Eli sat on the couch, keeping his eyes on the display. He could hear the faint clinking of glasses, and the cooler being opened. For some reason, Eli had never pictured Thrawn drinking. It didn't seem like he ever had the time to truly wind down and relax; especially now that what little free time he had was spent on teaching Eli the Chiss language. 

He should've felt guilty about that, a part of him reflected. But for the most part, it thrilled him. 

Eli told himself it was nothing. He was just happy to have good company, and friendship. More than ever before, after his revelation about the Empire he worked for. 

Truthfully, that wasn't _all._ But he wasn't in a position to do much more than pretend it was. 

Thrawn returned with two flutes, a sparkling drink that glinted gold at the edges when it caught the light. Eli had only ever seen such luxurious beverages at Ascension Week parties. He'd never had the stomach to try them. 

"Is this your taste?" he asked in Cheunh as Thrawn handed him one of the flutes and joined him on the sofa. 

"Is this your _preference?_ " corrected Thrawn. "The context is different." 

Eli rolled his eyes, but couldn't suppress a smile. "Okay, Mister Chiss. Is this your preference? Didn't take you for a Core-World kinda drinker." 

Thrawn raised an eyebrow. "You have given up attempting to converse in Cheunh?" 

"The lesson is over. You said so yourself." 

Thrawn frowned. "I suppose," he acquised. "To answer your question, Eli, these drinks were present in my quarters when I first arrived. A customary gift, it seemed. I have yet to discover a drink in the Empire which is to my...preference." 

"Chiss drinks?" Eli asked with interest. "What are those like, comparatively?" 

"They are a lot stronger, in general. Chiss have higher metabolism, and a higher tolerance for alcohol." 

Eli whistled. "So you can drink anyone under the table? Even Faro?" 

"Captain Faro?" 

"She's...well, she's the current drinking champion aboard this ship," Eli grinned. "You wouldn't _think_ it, but don't that tiny frame fool you. She even beat Skerris once." 

Thrawn brought his flute to his lips. "Impressive." 

"We're talented in more ways than you know," said Eli, taking a sip of his own drink, and averting his eyes a fraction to avoid looking at Thrawn's lips. That was the absolute _last_ place he needed to be looking when his blood was already singing and he was about to feed it alcohol on top of that. 

"Can you show me more of those pictures?" 

"Of course." 

Eli kept his gaze trained at the display, and soon found himself absorbed. The next few images were examples of Csillan art, each piece exquistely crafted, using a lot of the colour white, depictions of ice, snow, and blue skin. The occasional dash of a bold colour, which Thrawn explained at length. For the first time, Eli got the sense that Thrawn _missed_ his home, its art and its culture－ and he couldn't imagine what that was like, being so removed from everything you knew and loved, for the sake of a cause that everyone didn't agree with. 

And wasn't that what he was about to do with his life, as well? 

None of the images had any relation to the Chiss Defense Fleet, for good reason. Eli saw nothing of any strategic value in the memories Thrawn had chosen to take with him; and this, he knew, was definitely the intent. Things that would anchor him to his homeworld, but also only those that wouldn't compromise the position of that world. 

Thrawn hesitated only a heartbeat before signaling the final image of the array. 

Eli sat up straighter, nearly spilling what was left of his drink. On the holo-table, a clear, flat picture of a young Chiss, with narrow shoulders made bulkier by the heavy formal garments he wore, grey and maroon, with blue-black hair held in a loose braid behind his head, a smile on his face. 

"This was not a recent image to begin with," murmured Thrawn. "And I imagine Thrass looks much older now. But this is him." 

Eli swallowed down the rest of his drink, never tearing his eyes away from the holo. His throat still felt parched. To be entrusted with _this_ , a vulnerability that Thrawn never showed anyone, could never afford to－ 

"He...looks a lot like you," said Eli. It was true. Aside from the easy smile, Thrass looked very much like he imagined Thrawn had at a younger age, though he wasn't sure how much younger. Eli had a vague idea on how Chiss aged, knew the physical signs showed far later than they did in humans, but he didn't know how old Thrawn was, or how much older his brother was. 

But, well. It wasn't like he couldn't _ask_. 

"There are five years between us," said Thrawn. "Although, considering the convention, as we were named Trial-borns on the same day, the difference is socially insignificant." 

"I need to pay more attention to the social details," admitted Eli, wincing. He hadn't remembered that bit of information _at all._ The way Chiss Ruling Families worked was quite a bit harder to grasp than the rules of the Defense Fleet. 

"I am not a good teacher of those details," said Thrawn mildly, with some amusement. "Perhaps that is why." 

Eli snorted. "No, it's more to do with me being used to Core World politics and all." He grinned as a thought occured to him. " _A_ _re you_ teaching me the right things, though? I have no way of knowing." 

"Perhaps you will meet my brother one day," said Thrawn. "And he will enlighten you on the...finer details of the Ascendancy's political sphere."

"He admits he doesn't know something!" 

"I have never claimed to know everything." 

Eli smirked, subtly licking the lingering taste of champagne off his lips. He wasn't _tipsy_ , exactly, but being this close to Thrawn was as intoxicating as any drink. 

Thrawn, whose red eyes were focused on him now, the holo-display turned off, the room's lighting intriguingly dim. Casting his alluring blue skin in shadow. 

They were seated _so_ close. If he just leaned in, just a few inches, they would be touching. 

Eli _wanted_ to touch. He wanted _more_ than that.

Hesitantly, and praying to the Force that he wasn't about to make the biggest mistake of his life, Eli reached out, covered the Chiss's larger hand with his own. 

When Thrawn didn't jerk away, he entwined their fingers. He was met with almost no resistance. 

"Just say the word," Eli murmured, "And I'll stop...whatever the hell it is I'm doing right now." 

"No," said Thrawn, his tone curious and inviting and daring all at the same time. "I would like to see where you take this." 

Eli brought a hand to his face, checked one more time for confirmation－ and learned in further, his heart beating too fast behind his ribs, his pulse fluttering in his veins, anticipation making him light-headed, pressing a kiss to lips that tasted like expensive champagne and were a lot warmer than they looked. 

And before Eli could doubt his course of action, Thrawn cupped the back of his head and responded in kind. 

  
  


He kissed fiercely, with single-minded focus and determination, just like he did everything else. He had skill and tactics and patience on his side, and it didn't take long before Eli was giving in gladly, sighing against his lips, getting settled for a time he knew he wouldn't ever forget. 

He threw his head back and believed it when Thrawn spoke liberal words of praise in his ear, some in Basic, some in Cheunh. 

He pulled the Chiss back in for hungry kisses now and then, a reminder that he wasn't totally passive in this, that he gave as good as he got. 

He shuddered and whimpered, soft, wordless cries mixed with Thrawn's name, as he was taken apart with all the careful consideration and precision of an artist or the greatest strategic genius in the Empire, possibly in the entire known galaxy. 

He breathed heavily as he was pieced back together, returning languid kisses and melting under Thrawn's touches, feeling disjointed in the best possible way when he was propped up against the bed frame and handed a tall glass of water. 

"I don't want to go back," said Eli, a strange vulnerability creeping into his voice. 

"You are welcome to stay the night." 

He looked at Thrawn over his shoulder. Winced when he noticed the white trails his nails had left on blue skin. 

"Are you sure? This isn't...regulation, you know." 

"There are fail safes in place," promised Thrawn. 

Eli sunk back until he was lying flat on the sheets, and he gratefully accepted the strong arm Thrawn wrapped around his hip, drawing him closer. 

"The Empire is building something." 

"The doonium," deduced Thrawn. 

"Yes," Eli murmured. "The doonium. And I think...I don't think it's more ships, or a starfleet. I think it's a weapon that has no place in this galaxy." 

"What leads you to this conclusion?"

"The patterns. The numbers. But mostly..." He turned his face into the Chiss's shoulder, seeking the familiarity and security he had come to associate with Thrawn. "Mostly, the Empire's nature." 

Thrawn traced an idle pattern along the length of his back. It was grounding. "We will soon know for certain what it is. When the time comes, I will speak to the Emperor." 

Eli inhaled sharply. "Thrawn－" 

"I will be careful." He kissed him. "And by that point, you will be out of danger." 

"It's not about－" Eli grit his teeth. "Not about protecting _me_ , Thrawn. It's about the galaxy at large. If they build this weapon, whatever it is, a lot more lives than mine are going to be threatened." 

"I have to start somewhere," said Thrawn, unrelenting. "But I will do everything in my power to stop that reality coming to be. The Empire is a formidable force against your people and mine." 

"But what about the Grysks? The threats in the Unknown Regions?" 

"I will find an acceptable compromise, Eli." 

The Chiss didn't make idle boasts or promises. Eli knew he would. 

He couldn't have asked for a better ally in all this. 

"I know you will." Eli sighed heavily. "But the future isn't going to be smooth sailing for either of us." 

"It has never been," said Thrawn. "Yet you have always come out on top." 

"As have you," Eli pointed out with a small grin. 

"Yes." Thrawn made a move, turning the tables so that he was hovering above Eli, the ghost of a smirk on his lips. "This time will be no different." 

Eli laughed, and pulled him down for a kiss, feeling as though they'd already won.

**Author's Note:**

> * The Sirius Cybernetics Corporation is a company that makes robots with human personalities, in Douglas Adams' _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_.


End file.
